Stargate: Odyssey
by Rose Stetson
Summary: SG1 walked through the Stargate, their uncertainties fluctuating like the energy emitted by the unstable wormhole that allowed them access to these many worlds.
1. Ten Days or Ten Years?

**Stargate: Odyssey**

_(Revised)

* * *

_

The Stargate began the process of accepting an incoming traveler. "Unscheduled Off-world Activation!" Sgt. Walter Harriman announced.

"Are we receiving a radio signal?" General Hammond asked as he ran down the stairs from the briefing room.

"Yes, Sir. It's SG-1."

"Open the iris, and order a medical team down there. There's no telling what could have happened to them in the last ten days." The General commanded.

Several marines poured into the Gate Room. "Medical team to the Gate Room! Medical team to the Gate Room!"

When six bodies came through the Stargate, General Hammond knew that something had gone wrong. Just what had happened, he had yet to analyze.

"Carter, you okay?" Colonel O'Neill asked, turning to the blond woman.

She placed one hand on her rounded abdomen and took a breath. "I think so…"

The general took a closer look at the woman. It was Samantha Carter, but she had longer hair and was also about five months pregnant…certainly not the way she had been ten days ago.

He glanced over at Daniel and Teal'c who each held one small child in their arms. "Grace? Jacob?"

"They fell asleep before we left." Daniel whispered.

The small girl in his arms stirred when guns were pointed and cocked at the group.

"Who are you people?" The General demanded, walking into the Gate Room. "And how did you get our codes?"

Jack looked up at his commanding officer. "I know it's been a long time…In fact, I'm shocked to see you're still here, sir."

Sam elbowed him gently in the stomach.

"It's us, SG-1." She finished. "Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha…Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c."

"If it is you, then who are the kids?" Major Davis, from the Pentagon to investigate the disappearance of SG-1, inquired.

"Uh, well, what'd you expect, General?" Jack asked. "We were on that planet for ten years."

* * *

_I totally revamped Stargate: Odyssey. This way, it really catches my vision better...enjoy!_


	2. It Doesn't Make Sense

Dr. Janet Fraiser began a thorough examination of all six travelers, and when she was finished with each individual, they were sent to a holding cell where they were observed through a surveillance camera.

Janet joined the General in the Briefing Room where he watched the monitors of SG-1.

"Looks and sounds like our people. How'd you make out, Doctor?" He asked.

"Well, they aren't goa'uld, sir." She replied.

"But?" He prompted.

"I can't explain it, but they have all aged ten years…and Teal'c's symbiote is dead. It has been for a long time."

She looked at the General, still in shock herself. "Sir, none of this makes any sense. Teal'c should have died a few days after his symbiote, but instead, he's in the prime of health."

"And the children?" He asked.

She took a deep breath. "They are the children of Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter."

"I see."

"General, they both had a foreign substance in their blood. I'm running some tests on it, but I would imagine that it was some sort of amnesiac drug." She reported quickly.

"That may be the case, but I still think it would be wise if we conveniently lost those test results." He said, thoughtfully.

She nodded. "Yes sir."

"And what's the case with Dr. Jackson?" The General asked.

She sighed. "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

She shrugged. "General, until we know what happened on that planet, none of the data that I've gathered is going to make any sense."

He nodded. "I guess it's time for a long and very confusing debriefing."

She smiled. "Well, at least they're back…safe and relatively sound."

"Yes." He answered as he walked out of the room, troubled.


	3. Dismissed

The airman outside opened the door and allowed the General entry into the holding cell. Jack, Daniel and Teal'c snapped up into a standing position while Sam began to move a three-year-old Grace off her lap.

"At ease, Major." He said, compassionately.

"Thank you, sir." She said, as her six-year-old son, Jacob, hid behind her on the cot.

"We have a lot of catching up to do." The General began. "The briefing will commence in an hour, but until then, feel free to refresh yourselves."

"Sir, we're going to need a couple of cots in my quarters." Sam replied.

"You and the…refugees…may stay in the VIP suite if that would be more comfortable for you."

Sam smiled, gratefully. "Thank you, sir."

"All right…dismissed."


	4. The Briefing Part 1

Janet watched the sleeping O'Neill children while SG-1 went upstairs to the briefing.

"Colonel, according to our logs, you left Stargate Command ten days ago." General Hammond began.

Jack and Sam looked at each other and then at Daniel and Teal'c.

"What happened on that planet?" He continued.

* * *

**Flashback:**

_SG-1 walked through the Stargate, their uncertainties fluctuating like the energy emitted by the unstable wormhole that allowed them access to these many worlds._

_Colonel Jack O'Neill, Teal'c and Dr. Daniel Jackson followed Major Dr. Samantha Carter through the Stargate. She had been especially enthralled by this journey because they had finally been able to travel outside that region of the universe that had been primarily explored thus far. Though Jack had already used an eighth symbol for Gate travel, it had taken them this long to generate enough energy to power the Stargate to do it again._

_"Carter, where are we?"_

_"You are on the small planet Aeaea."_

_Daniel turned around quickly, but there was no one there. There was something about that name that was triggereing something in his memory of his studies of Greece. What was it? He asked himself._

_"Daniel, do you want to tell me what's going on?" Jack demanded._

_"Jack, I would if I knew."_

_"There is a village at the bottom of the hill where you are welcome to stay." The voice continued._

_"Daniel, dial us home."_

_He turned around only to find that the Stargate and the DHD had disappeared. "Uh, Jack, we have a problem."_

_"Fear not, the Chappa'ai will return."_

_"Who are you?" Daniel asked, looking around for some sign of the mysterious voice._

_"A friend. You and your companions may rest and nourish yourselves in the village"._

_"We're explorers from Earth. We're not Goa'uld." Daniel called._

_"If you are not Goa'uld, then why do you travel with a Jaffa?"_

_"He's a friend. We fight against the Goa'uld."_

_"There will be no fighting here."_

_Instantly, the weapons that SG-1 had been holding disappeared._

_"Hey! What was that for?" Jack called._

_"Jack, you heard her. No fighting."_

_"Hey, can we at least get a name or something?"_

_"Go to the village." Replied the voice. "There are rooms being prepared for you as we speak."_

_"Thank you." Daniel said, walking down the trail to the village._

_"Whoa! Danny…we set up camp here." Jack said, forcing the anthropologist to turn around._

_"Jack, who knows how long we're going to be here? We should make friends with the locals."_

_"What do you think, T?"_

_"Daniel Jackson is correct to be uncertain about the length of our stay here, O'Neill."_

_"Carter?"_

_She joined them. "Sir, I agree. Besides, if these people end up being hostile, we'll really need the intelligence on them."_

_"Carter, our guns just disappeared! How do you think we're going to defend ourselves against hostile villagers?"_

_"Jack, come on! You were the one with the Black Ops!" Daniel said._

_"Oh, for crying out loud! All right, we go to this village and take a look. Then, we decide. Okay?"

* * *

_

"And then, we got to the village…after that first night, things started getting a little weird." Daniel replied.

"And that's the technical term." Jack added.


	5. The Briefing Part 2

_They walked for about twenty minutes when they found a Grecian palace. Daniel stared at it in wonder. It had twelve large, white columns with the classic architecture of the Golden Age of Greece. "It's beautiful!"_

"_What'd you say, Danny Boy?"_

"_Nothing, Jack."_

_Twelve young women came out into the palace courtyard. They separated into four groups of three and took each of the off-world travelers._

_The men were taken to a 'Roman bath,' while Sam was taken to a more private chamber to bathe and dress._

_After an hour or two of the royal treatment, they were all brought into the main hall for dinner. Jack, Daniel and Teal'c were brought into the hall first, all having exchanged their military-issue camouflaged clothing, however reluctantly, for Grecian togas._

_Daniel and Teal'c looked more comfortable in the yards of fabric than Jack was, but they all turned around stunned when Sam walked in. Her light blue robes were the traditional Greek style, her hair woven around a laurel crown. The dress accentuated her clear, blue eyes and her slim figure…Jack's favorite features._

"_Sam, you look great!" Jack said._

_She blushed at her CO's compliment. "They wouldn't take no for an answer."_

"_I am glad to hear it." Came the voice that they had heard in the woods. A woman with dark brown curly hair that was styled similarly to Sam's, in a dark blue robe of similar design to Samantha's stood before them. "Please. Sit and eat."_

_The team sat and the woman merely watched as they looked at the familiar Mediterranean foods that were set before them. There were grapes, olives, stuffed grape leaves, lamb's meat, and other flavorful foods. _

_Daniel began eating the marvelous fare, joined by his companions after making certain that it was safe._

"_So, you are not Goa'uld."_

_Daniel nodded. "We're explorers from Earth."_

_The woman merely bobbed her head. But then, she turned to Sam. "But why do I sense a presence in you, my dear?"_

_She almost choked on her grape. "I was…host to a Tok'ra symbiote."_

"_Are they not Goa'uld?"_

_Sam was almost offended by the statement- just as Jolinar and all of the other Tok'ra were, and Daniel came to her aid. "The Tok'ra are similar in anatomy to the Goa'uld, but they are friends and allies to the humans. They don't want to enslave humans as the Goa'uld do."_

_Finally, the woman smiled after scrutinizing Sam. "Do you like your accommodations?"_

_All of them nodded, vigorously. "Thank you for your kind treatment." Sam added._

"_You are very welcome, dear," Was the woman's guarded response._

"That's when I thought that something might not be quite right." Daniel confessed. "But I knew that if I said that to Jack, he'd leave before we could figure out what was going on, so I was quiet."

"Yeah…well, I should have noticed…" Jack told the General.

"Stop it, you two. There was nothing you could have done to stop what happened." Sam said.

"What do you mean?" General Hammond probed.

"She placed some foreign substance in our food and drinks." Teal'c said.

"She drugged you?" The General asked.

He received affirmative nods from all around.

"She said later that she was trying to make our dreams come true or something." Jack said.

"More like fulfill our unfulfilled desires." Daniel clarified.

"At any rate, General…the Colonel and I ended up married and Teal'c was no longer subject to his symbiote." Sam said, redirecting the conversation toward the relevant facts.

"And Doctor Jackson?"

"I was held prisoner in her palace."

"She really liked Danny."

"Thanks, Jack…"

"What? She did?"

"Well, what happened after that?" The General probed.

"Well, it all went so fast- I'm not even sure I know what happened." Daniel said. "And I wasn't drugged…exactly."

Sam began to yawn, and the General looked at his watch. "I'm sorry, SG-1. We'll have to postpone the rest of this debriefing until 0930 hours tomorrow. Dismissed."

Jack looked at his watch and gasped. It was already 2300 hours. He shook his head in disbelief.

Suddenly, he felt his wife by his side. "Everything okay?" She asked.

He nodded. "I think time just got away from us." He placed his arm around her waist, and she half-laid her head on his shoulder as they walked toward the infirmary to pick up their kids. "How are you?"

She smiled. "I'm fine. Just tired."

"Glad to be home?"

She sighed. "I don't know…it's never been OUR home."

He nodded. Ever since they had remembered their names, ranks, lives…they had been unsure of what to expect. And it had been unsettling for them- both personally and in their marriage.

They reached the infirmary to find Janet reading a book by the door. "Janet?"

She turned. "Oh…they're asleep."

Sam bit her lip. She hated to wake the kids up just to move them to another place for them to sleep.

"Can they stay the night here?" Jack asked.

She nodded. "Sure. There's always going to be someone down here, and we only have two teams off-world that could come in hot, so…they're fine."

Sam smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

"No problem. You know Cassie's going to want to baby-sit."

Sam chuckled. "I think she'll have a lot of opportunities to come over. I'm having a hard time keeping up with those two these days."

Janet smiled. "Take care."

"I will."

They walked toward the VIP room that had been prepared for them. For once, Jack wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. The last ten…years…were telling him that his place was inside that room with her. But he hadn't been given the okay from General Hammond. "Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think General Hammond would say if I stayed…with you?"

She pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes as if to check and see if he was serious. "What?"

"Well…we're back to being CO and 2IC. We've got a bit of a problem."

She closed her eyes in disappointment. She didn't want to give him up.

"We'll ask him tomorrow. And if he has a problem with it, I'll resign. I'll need to stay with the kids, anyway."

Jack smiled tenderly at her as he brushed a few strands of her hair out of her eyes. "Okay." He kissed her forehead. "Now, let's get you to bed."


	6. Jacob

The next day, Sam sat in the commissary eating her fruit loops and tuna fish sandwich. Janet smiled as she set her tray down across from Sam. "Well, if I couldn't tell earlier, I'd know you were pregnant."

Sam looked down at the fare and chuckled. "I guess it is a bit unusual."

"A bit?"

"Hey!" Sam said, raising an eyebrow. "You try being pregnant off-world. Then, tell me if you don't do the same thing. In fact, the minute Jack reminded me of fruit loops, I've been craving them."

Janet turned to her friend, her mood a little more seriously now. "How was it? I mean, if I had to give birth off-world, I would be terrified."

Sam shrugged. "I didn't remember anything beside Aeaea at that point. It was natural for me to have a midwife, and not to expect to have Jack at my side. Of course, you know how I feel about normalcy."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're gonna laugh at this one: Jack delivered Jacob."

"Jack? As in Colonel O'Neill?" Janet asked, shocked. She knew that Daniel had learned some basic midwifery, but Jack…well, that was a little far-fetched.

"I know. Now that I think back on it, I should have been a lot more worried, but when you've got a neighboring army after you, you're not really very picky."

"An army? Hold on, Sam. I think you'd better tell me the whole story here."

She chuckled. "Okay. It all started when Daniel started to remember something about a stargate. Now, the only one of us who could remember it was Teal'c, but we figured that it would be too hard to miss for us to wait for our memories to return, so we went looking for it. The only problem was that I was eight and a half months pregnant with Jacob and Daniel insisted that I go- in case we found the stargate. That way, we could go to the SGC and have all of the modern medical miracles that the infirmary had to offer if I went into labor."

"Oh, so Daniel's got my choice for doctor of the year." Janet said, dryly.

_Sam and Jack walked slowly and carefully through the forest. There was a soft breeze and the leaves were rustling with its touch._

"_You know, this could be very romantic." Sam said, playfully as she held onto Jack's arm._

"_Yeah. If only we weren't looking for this 'stargate.'" He replied, carefully clearing a place for his wife to walk through._

"_I think I've heard others call it the Chappa'ai." She said, thoughtfully._

"_Yeah, well…it isn't exactly easy to find."_

"_Apparently it's hard not to…" She trailed off, clutching her husband's hand._

"_What?" He asked, worried._

"_Nothing." She quickly replied. They felt like the pains she had heard the women of the village speak of that accompanied childbirth. But she had felt many similar pains for the last few weeks. Surely this was some sort of false alarm._

_He hesitated, but decided to keep clearing the way. They reached a clearing soon afterward and Sam again felt a contraction. "Argh!" She said, almost falling to the ground with the pain. These pains were stronger than she had ever felt before. The child must be coming._

_Jack turned around quickly. "Samantha, are you sure you're all right?"_

"_He's coming." She managed._

"_What?"_

"_He's coming. Our baby is coming!"_

_There was a sound coming from the brush and Jack's eyes widened. He bent down to Sam's stomach. "Not now!" He whispered harshly._

_She was about to tell him that his words wouldn't stop the inevitable, but surprisingly the contraction ended. "It stopped."_

"_Obedient kid." He said, taking her hand and leading her toward the brush were they could more easily hide._

_About the time they had hidden, a group of warriors from the unseen distant tribe reached the clearing. Another contraction seized Samantha and she tried to keep quiet. Jack looked over and saw the pain flash across her face and placed his hand in hers. Immense pressure from Sam's hand nearly crushed his own._

_When the contraction had eased, Samantha closed her eyes and tried to breathe deeply._

"_You're going to be all right." Jack whispered, sweeping a loose tendril of her hair away from her face and behind her ear. She gave him a brave smile and he turned his gaze back toward the warriors. There were ten or twenty gathered thus far and there seemed to be more on the way. "If only we had more people…" He muttered._

"_What is it?" She asked, worried._

"_They're warriors from…"_

_She squirmed, clutching his forearm and effectively distracting him from the situation in the background. He felt so helpless. He moved closer to her and after the contraction ended, he helped her lie against him, his arms encircling her. Beads of sweat had begun to ornament her forehead. She felt instant comfort, and for a moment, she forgot about their quest, the warriors nearby, and her fears surrounding the delivery of her firstborn child._

"_I love you," came the whisper form the lips right next to her ear_

"_I love you too." She whispered back, settling back into his embrace._

"_The village is only a few miles away." A gruff voice called out, sounding very close to the couple. Samantha started having difficulty breathing effectively and was nearly hyperventilating from fear and shock._

"_Breathe, Samantha." Her husband commanded._

_She closed her eyes and tried to focus on breathing. His embrace kept her feeling safe enough to continue to breathe more normally._

"_Should we not stop and look for the woman?" Another voice asked._

"_If there was a woman in travail near here, we should have heard her cries." The first voice responded._

_Jack's blood froze and he looked at his wife whose eyes were wide with terror. Just then, another contraction seized her. This time, it was so strong that she had to bite her lip to keep from making a sound and even then, a cry ripped from her throat._

_The warriors, who had begun to leave, returned. "Search the forest. If you find her, kill her!"_

_Samantha practically started crying in pain and terror. Meanwhile, Jack began searching for some weapon to fight back with. He found two fully loaded P-90s; Daniel had insisted that each take a powerful firearm, and Jack was suddenly grateful. He took the weapons in hand and kissed Samantha's forehead. "I'll be right back, love."_

_She nodded, hugging her knees as the next contraction hit, and she tried not to yell with pain._

_He crept slowly toward the nearby warriors. He pulled the trigger and managed to take out the whole division. He moved past the dead bodies and ran into another division. He managed to take them out, but as he moved on to his next target, he heard Sam's cry. He hesitated and that moment of hesitation cost him dearly. A large, burly man was towering over him. "I'm pleased to meet you, Potentate."_

_Jack nearly prayed for Sam to cry again so that he could use it as a distraction to take his captor by surprise. He was not disappointed; Sam's voice filled the woods. "Jack!" She cried._

_The man looked up, startled, but Jack refused to make the same mistake he had made earlier. He swung his legs around, catching the man behind the legs and pulling him down to the ground. Then, he rolled and jumped up, holding his P-90 in one hand. Upon his return to the upright position, he began firing, successfully upon his attackers. After he had effectively sent the troop running, he looked behind him toward Sam's position, but headed into the clearing and shot at some trees in the other direction. This drew out a few of Sam's attackers, and he knocked them out with the P-90. Then, he crept toward Sam. He found one man standing, ready to attack him. With the rapid fire of the gun, the man fell to the ground, dead._

_Sam had been surprised by the volume of the gunfire, and had winced each time he fired, but Jack smiled as he bent down to her. "I believe I have gotten all of them."_

"_Where are Daniel and Teal'c?" Sam asked, gritting her teeth against the next contraction. It had come quite swiftly after the last one, and each one was getting stronger._

"_I don't know. If the gunfire didn't bring them here, I would imagine that they're in trouble too."_

_Sam closed her eyes. "I think you need to be prepared to help me bring this child forth."_

_Jack's eyes widened. "Oh no…that's Daniel's job."_

"_No, it is the job of the midwife. However, the child will come forth, and there is no one here except you and I." Samantha clarified._

_Five hours later, as Daniel and Teal'c came upon the couple, there was a small campfire going, and Samantha O'Neill held a small suckling child in her arms. And Jack O'Neill sat with his arms around his wife._

"_It is a son. We shall call him Jacob."_

"Wow! That's some story."

"As a result of our fulfillment of the prophecy, we were elected to be rulers over the land as Circe had disappeared."


End file.
